fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Fantendo's Daily Doom/Episode 2
This is the second episode of Fantendo's Daily Doom, entitled Racing. ---- Blue Team is seen sound asleep. Zerita and Leah wake up. :Zerita: So. It wasn't a nightmare after all. :Leah: Gosh, I wish it was. X-Ray's still hypnotised, isn't she? :Zerita: Probably. And Doomulus, Endal, and the guy in the cloak have us kidnapped. :Leah: Who do you think that is? Clockwarx? :Zerita: I thought he died after the Shattering. Possibly. ---- Red Team is seen in their sleep. Unten wakes up, along with Bowie. :Unten: Hey, Bowie. Big day yesterday, huh? :Bowie: Yeah. Silence for a moment. :Unten: Bowie...do you know how it feels when you've let someone die? When you've let down so many people? :Bowie: Actually... :Unten: I mean, Flip was just a kid. What did he do to deserve to die? (looks away) If anyone, it should've been me. :Bowie: What? Why? :Unten: Zeon. I let down everyone back when the planet was destroyed. I could have saved everyone. I know I could have. After that, I vowed to never let anyone die when I could stop it...I already broke that promise. :Bowie:...wow. Sorry about that. But you can't change what happened to Zeon or Flip. What matters is what happens now. A bell rings :Unten: Thanks, Bowie. That was great advice. But I think we've got to get out there now. Mind waking everyone up? :Bowie: (smiling) Sure. ---- The remaining nineteen heroes are in the center of the cave. :Doomulus: Good morning, everyone! How'd we sleep? :John: Horrible! :Leah: We all had to sleep cramped together on the stone floor with no blankets! It was horrible! :Fire: I'm glad I can float... :Endal: Relax, everyone. Today's challenge can solve that. :Unten: How? :X-Ray: You will be competing in relay races. The winning team will earn beds and blankets for everyone on the team. :Zerita: Now that's inspiration! :Drake: Wait...where will we race? I can only see this cave. :Endal: (smiling) That's where hidden doors come in handy. Endal pulls out a remote and presses the button. A door slides open. :John: Do you guys have remotes for everything? :Doomulus: Quiet, you. Now everyone inside. ---- Everyone enters through the door and finds a large obstacle course. :Guaptain: Is this where we're racing? :X-Ray: Yes, it is. This is the most dangerous obstacle course we could afford. :Endal: To keep it fair, each team will pick five representatives. One will tackle one part of the obstacle course. The team that crosses the finish line first wins. :Doomulus: Team captains, assign your representatives. ---- :Unten: Okay, I'll take one spot. Who else wants to? :Bowie: I'll take a spot. :Drake: So will I. :Hama: I will as well. :Redd: I'll take the last one. :Unten: Well, that worked out well. John, Tom, Mika Sho, and Reese, you go on the sidelines. Support us. ---- :Zerita: All right, team, we need our best for this. I'l take one leg of the race. :Guaptain: I'll take a shot at it. :Fire: I will as well. :Anna: I'll try and help out. :Scotch: I suppose I'll take the final spot. :Zerita: Okay, we're ready. ---- :Doomulus: You will now be assigned what part of the obstacle course you race on. :Endal: Stage 1 is Bowie vs. Guaptain. Stage 2 is Redd vs. Scotch. Stage 3 is Hama vs. Fire. Stage 4 is Drake vs. Anna. And Stage 5 is Unten vs. Zerita. :John: Typical. Captain versus captain. :Doomulus: Throughout the race, you will be passing active bombs in order to progress. The bombs have a timer for five minutes. If it explodes, then that counts as the other team's kill, as they are set to Death Mode. :Bowie: That is even better motivation to win. :Doomulus: In stage one, it is a simple footrace. Five hundred meters. Stage two is with obstacles popping out on an uphill slope. Stage three is a winding road through a thick forest. Stage four is a bicycling race. Stage five is rappelling. Whichever captain makes it to the bottom with their intact bomb in hand is the winning team. :Endal: Get to your positions! ---- Endal blows a whistle, and X-Ray throws bombs to Bowie and Guaptain. They both catch their bombs. :Endal: Ready...and...begin the race! The timers on the bombs begin. Guaptain begins running ahead. Bowie, however, summons rocks and throws them at Guaptain. :Guaptain: What the Guap?! Not fair! :Bowie: All's fair in the game of relay racing. Bowie makes it to the end of stage one and passes the bomb to Redd. Guaptain eventually catches up and passes the bomb to Scotch. :Guaptain: Careful. There's four minutes and thirty seconds left. Redd runs forward as boulders fall in her path. She attempts breaking them with her hammer, but to no avail. Meanwhile, Scotch slices through the boulders with his blade and leaps ahead. :Scotch: Better luck next time, Redd. Scotch slices through a few more rocks and gets to Fire. He passes the bomb to him, as Fire rushes into the woods. Meanwhile, Reed manages to jump past the remaining rubble and gets to Hama eventually. :Redd: Three minutes. Hurry. :Hama: Sure took you long enough. Fire realizes too late that he's setting the woods on fire. He turns around and starts screaming, but realizes that since he's made of fire, it doesn't hurt him. Meanwhile, Hama must press through the fiery forest. :Hama: Fire! The forest is on fire because of you! :Endal: (on a megaphone) A reminder that overheated or fiery situations may cause the bomb timers to run faster. :Hama: OH COME ON! I've got two minutes now! Fire arrives to give Anna the bomb. :Anna: Finally! My time to shine! Moments later, Hama arrives to give Drake the bomb as Anna pedals away. :Hama: Hurry! One minute and thirty seconds! :Drake: Relax, I've got this. Drake slithers up to his bicycle...only to realize that he has no arms or legs. :Drake: CRAP! I CAN'T RIDE A BIKE! F YOU, ENDAL! Anna makes it to Zerita, who is putting on the given rappelling gear. :Zerita: Drake will never catch up. We've got this in the bag. :Unten: Come on, Drake, you can do it! As Zerita takes her time getting down, with under a minute on the bomb, Drake has created a method of steering with his teeth and pedaling with his tail. He eventually makes it to Unten, with ten seconds on the bomb. :Zerita: Oh, crap! I'm so close! :Unten: Not for long! Realizing there's no time to rappel properly, Unten simply jumps. The bomb counts down...3...2...END! Unten reached the bottom alive, with an intact bomb. Both bombs shut off. :Unten: We...we won! Woo-hoo! All of the Red Team cheer on Unten and carry him away as a hero. ---- Red Team is seen in their home celebrating. :Mika Sho: Woo! Go, team! :Unten: We all did amazing. :Tom: You were extreme, Unten. But way too dangerous. (there's a knock at the door) I'll get it. Redd, you come with? :Redd: Sure. Meanwhile, Zerita, January, and NinJon are behind the door, with only January visible. :Zerita: Remember the plan, Jan! January gives a thumbs-up. :Tom: Oh...January. Hi again. :January: Hey, Tom. Congrats on winning. :Tom: Uh...thanks. Hey, Redd? :Redd: On it. Redd is about to hit January with her hammer when NinJon summons a fireball and stops Redd. :Redd: What? An ambush?! :January: Yup. No one's dying on our watch! Come on, guys! Just then, a gunshot is heard and NinJon is shot. Zerita immediately turns to the source and finds John. :John: I ambushed your ambush. Nice. ---- Zerita and January return to the home. :Guaptain: Hey, guys, did our plan work? :January: No...NinJon's gone. :Fire: Oh, no...not him. :Zerita: This is exactly why we must win the challenges. First we feel guilty about killing Flip, then we feel sorry about NinJon dying. :January: I feel like it was my fault again. I'm sorry, guys. :Zerita: It's fine, Jan. But we might want to make sure that the most helpful team members stay alive. That's Scotch, Guaptain, Fire, Jan, Leah, Hama, Anna, Cass... :Red: Yeah. I agree. :Zerita: No offense, but you don't have any powers, really. :Red: I know. Plus I'm not too strong. Sorry. :Zerita: Nothing to apologize over. Let's juat sleep on it, guys. ---- Red Team has just received their beds. :Unten: Ah, this is nice. :Tom: Yeah. :John: I feel like we deserve these beds. :Bowie: Don't you feel even a little regret, John? :John: Why would I? :Bowie: You killed a man today. :John: So? In this cave, it's kill or get killed. It's like a way of life. :Unten: Guys, let's just get to sleep. ---- :January: Zerita? You awake? :Zerita: Yeah. :January: I can't sleep. I feel like NinJon's death was my fault. :Zerita: No, it wasn't. The bullet could've hit any of us. Heck, I'' could be dead right now. :'January': Well, I still feel regret. First Flip, now Jon. :'Zerita': Look, I'd love to keep talking with you, but it's been a long day and I'm tired. Let's get to sleep. Outside the cave, Flip and NinJon are seen. :'Flip': So, you're dead now, too? :'NinJon': Yes. John's gun got me right in the chest. :'Flip': Wow, that sucks. I had a poison apple from January. :'NinJon': Odd. I was saving Jan at the time. :'Flip': Doesn't it strike you odd that we're not ghosts? :'NinJon': It does, but I have a theory. :'Flip': That creep in the cloak? :'NinJon': Yes. But I feel we can't show ourselves to the others. :'Flip': Yeah, I think so, too. It'd freak them out too much. Maybe when almost everyone's "dead". :'NinJon''': And when we find an escape route. But, for now, let's sleep. ---- END OF EPISODE Category:Fantendo's Daily Doom Category:SuperDuperMarioKirby Category:Episodes